


Scuppered

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all plain sailing for Tuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuppered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hoodie prompt #2 (fog) over on Dreamwidth/bbc robinhood. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.

**Scuppered**

The moment they hit the shallows, Tuck jumped out the rowing boat. With a hefty shove, he pushed the bow of the small wooden vessel around so it faced in the direction of the larger boat anchored farther out to sea. Then, slinging his leather bag over his shoulder, he waded through the cold seawater until he reached the shoreline. Crouching, he scooped up a handful of gravel. “England.” Stiffly standing, Tuck eyed the nearby trees. “I _will_ find him.”

 

“Row faster,” the chief oarsman hissed at his companions. “We don’t want that sword-wielding monk to know we got lost in the fog. He might come after us and demand his coin back, or worse.” 

“He wouldn’t hurt us though, would he?” the youngest of the three boatmen asked, his oar smacking into the choppy seawater. “He’s a man of God. Besides, this could be England for all we know.” Glancing over his shoulder, the young boatman could just make out Tuck’s dark-skinned face and closely cropped black hair. He could also make out the upraised fist and hear Tuck’s angry curses, rising above the fresh sea breeze.

“Definitely not England,” the chief oarsman said. “Row faster!”


End file.
